


It's so far down, when will I see the end?

by satanifies



Category: It's so far down when will I see the end?
Genre: M/M, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanifies/pseuds/satanifies





	It's so far down, when will I see the end?

It’s so far down, when will I see the end?

“Shit, shit!” John tries to take a sharp turn, the driver’s wheel going haywire, spinning around uncontrollably. The deathly screams of Paula filling the car, her hand shooting into John’s. They had crashed through a metal fence, and straight off the side of the cliff. The child on the backseat held onto their teddy bear, forcefully shutting their eyes, not wanting to see the display or torment in front of them. The car was taking a hasty drop, straight into more rocks and sharp crevices. Out of the blue, it seemed like time had froze, only for one person, the infant in the back. Paula and John were.. Frozen? That’s what it seemed like anyway. 

The petite child scrambled onto its legs, awfully smart for their age, winding down the window. The wind harshly flew into the child’s face, blowing their hair all different directions. One slip of the hand, and the teddy bear fell out of the window, the only thing that seemed to be moving at this moment in time, meeting it’s last moments, falling further and further.

“TEDDY!!” The child screamed out, reaching their hand out the window, taking one last look at their parents, before tumbling out the car.

A black screen, “game over” it reads, try again? Try again.. Loading.. Done. 

“I am Ketsueki Lee, and this is my story.” A young boy announced, stood in the middle of a pitch black room, a sudden white light shone onto him, his features still hidden. His voice echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the walls. A sudden flash of dark feathers swiping across the view, and he was gone.

Ketsueki clutched his head, tears brewing up in his eyes, a throbbing headache sweeping over his head as he reflected on the daydream. “That’s it!” Two pale boy’s hands slammed onto the table, eyes shifting their attention over to Ketsueki. The uniquely blue-haired boy’s gaze softened, noticing the other’s upset attire. 

“Sorry, what was that again?” Ketsueki kicked forward from off the wall he was leaning against, moving his attention over to the map the boy had been studying. This map, it was frail and tattered, torn at the corners, portions of the worn paper missing. “Ahh! Ketsu! Were you seriously in one of your day dreams again?! Gahh! I spent ages explaining!”

“Sorry. Nevermind, I get it now.” Ketsueki lied, just to get the boy off of his back, crossing his arms, hesitantly breaking eye contact.

“This damn blue haired boy, could he be any more annoying? And that damn dark room, what does it even mean.. Aghh, I’m probably just tired, yeah.” Ketseuki thought in his head, clicking his tongue with annoyance and leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He walked down the corridor of the house, each step making the floorboards underneath his feet creak. He paused, sensing the presence of someone watching him, stood in silence. He snapped his head round, letting out a sigh of relief, no one was there, time to go back to bed and pretend this night never even happened.


End file.
